1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of coaxial cable port security devices. More particularly, this invention provides for a port security device employing a one-way clutch mechanism and method of use thereof.
2. Related Art
Electromagnetic transmissions are a prevalent mode of information exchange and coaxial cables are commonly utilized as a medium for electromagnetic communications. Coaxial cable interface ports are typically implemented to facilitate the connection of coaxial cables with various electromagnetic communication devices thereby allowing information to be transmitted via the coaxial cables. Often it is desirable to prevent unauthorized reception or transmission of electromagnetic communications by thwarting connection of a coaxial cable to a coaxial cable interface port. The prevention of unauthorized coaxial cable connections is typically effected by the use of coaxial cable port security devices.
Common coaxial cable port security devices require tightening to the port in order to properly block port access and ordinarily the devices employ freely rotating inner/outer component configurations to secure the port against unauthorized device removal. Due to their freely rotating configurations, a special tool is typically required to properly apply tightening forces when installing the port security devices. A common security device installation practice is to finger tighten the security device onto the port simply by applying slight bending or binding loads between the inner and outer components, thus effecting a limited amount of torsional coupling between the components allowing the device to be tightened onto the port a distance of several threads. A conscientious installer would then use the specific tool to proceed with fully and securely tightening the device, making it impossible for simple methods such as binding pressure allow removal. However, many installers do not make the effort to utilize the tool to securely tighten the device, thus leaving the security device vulnerable to unauthorized removal by the same binding means in which is was applied.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of coaxial cable port security devices for an improved port security device that more effectively prevents unauthorized access to the coaxial cable interface port.